


Soothing Touch

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett’s feeling a little sore after taping a yoga episode, and Link does his best to help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing Touch

Rhett and Link sat at their respective desks working quietly. Link looked up to see Rhett wincing.

“Rhett, you okay?”

“Yeah, just a little sore from today’s ep.” Rhett rubbed his lower back. “Guess I should’ve stretched beforehand.”

Link looked concerned. “Do you want to call it a day? The crew’s already gone home, we can finish this stuff tomorrow.”

“Nah, it’s all right.” Rhett got up. “I’ll just go lay down in the nap loft for a little bit.”

“Okay.” Link continued to work while Rhett made himself comfortable in the loft. He figured lying down for a few minutes would help soothe the slight achiness in his back.

Just as Rhett was beginning to doze off, he saw Link walk up the stairs. He smiled at the sight of his friend.

“How are you feeling?” Link said, kneeling down so that he was eye level with Rhett.

“A little better.”

“I was thinking maybe I could give you a little massage.” Link motioned to the massage chair they kept in the corner of the loft. They decided to keep it there after using it in a few episodes last season.

“Sounds good.” Rhett got up and situated himself in the chair, and Link began to gently work on Rhett’s back. Link took his time digging his fingers and knuckles into Rhett’s back, working out the kinks and knots. Rhett sighed and wiggled his fingers a bit as the feeling of relief traveled throughout his body.

“How’s that feel?” Link said quietly.

“Good, but it might be better if you took my shirt off.” Rhett said coyly.

Link rolled his eyes as he pulled Rhett’s shirt off. “Is that better?” He smiled. He rubbed his hands all over Rhett’s back before returning to the spot he was previously working on.

“Much better.” Rhett closed his eyes. “It’s been a while since we’ve done something like this.”

Link smiled. “I know. I’ve missed you.” He squeezed Rhett’s hips and kissed his spine.

Rhett and Link weren’t a couple, but they would occasionally sleep together when one or both of them was in need of being with someone they felt safe with or when they had a lot of pent up sexual energy. They didn’t have a label for this type of relationship: Rhett didn’t like to call it “friends with benefits” because to him it was much deeper than that. So it remained a sweet, unspoken agreement.

Link took off his shirt and pressed himself against Rhett’s back. He reached both arms around Rhett’s chest and stroked his chest hair while kissing his shoulder.

“Is this okay?” Link whispered.

Rhett laughed softly. “Yeah.”

Link continued to rub down Rhett’s chest and stomach, and eventually Rhett took one of his hands and guided it down to his groin.

“Oh, you want _that_ kind of rubdown?” Link giggled.

“Yes please.” Rhett wiggled his ass against Link’s crotch.

Link began to stroke Rhett’s dick, first from the outside of his jeans, then slowly undoing his pants and reaching inside his boxers. Rhett helped Link pull his pants completely off and soon Rhett’s naked form was completely laid out before Link.  Link licked his lips and silently took in the sight of his lover before undressing and pressing himself against him again.

Link brushed his lips against the back of Rhett’s neck.

“I love you.” Link whispered.

“I love you too.” Rhett said as he began to grind his ass against Link’s groin. Link returned to stroking Rhett, and Rhett reached around and groped the empty air until he got a firm grip on Link’s dick.

“Gotta return the favor.” Rhett said. He lifted his head up a little and brushed his hair against Link’s face. Link giggled as Rhett’s hair tickled his nose.

Rhett and Link continued to stroke each other for several minutes, finally falling into the same rhythm. They kept their grunts and groans quiet even though they were the only ones left in the building. Rhett shivered as he felt Link’s hot breath in his ear, and he moved his head out of the headrest until Link’s lips touched his ear.  Link picked up on Rhett’s cue and kissed his ear and the space behind it. He took off his glasses, tossed them to the floor, and continued to nuzzle Rhett’s ears, neck, and shoulders. Link smiled as he focused on the familiar softness of Rhett’s skin, and once in a while would stop stroking Rhett’s dick and brush his hands along his stomach and thighs. Rhett had long forgotten about his back and concentrated on the warmth of Link’s skin, murmuring happily to himself. He wondered why he ever bothered being with anyone else besides Link; he’s the only one who could make him feel this good and this safe.

They came together, Link burying his face into Rhett’s shoulder as the larger man arched his back and pressed himself against him. Rhett and Link let out soft little whines and hummed in satisfaction, their happy noises harmonizing with each other. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett’s torso and laid his cheek against his shoulder as they came down from their high.

“Hey.” Rhett said, nudging Link. “You wanna go grab some dinner? I think we should discuss doing this more often.”

Link slowly stood up and began to get dressed. “You mean, like a couple?”

Rhett stood up and faced Link. “Yeah.” He nodded softly as he reached down and searched the floor for his boxers.

Link rubbed his face. He was still a little flushed from the “massage”, and Rhett’s offer caused him to blush anew. “Okay, sounds good.”

After they got dressed and cleaned up the massage chair, Rhett and Link grabbed some burgers and fries at their favorite restaurant. They talked quietly and held hands under the table, savoring the moment of post-coital closeness. As they went their separate ways, they agreed to begin cultivating a romantic relationship and see where it led them. Link kissed Rhett several times and softly tugged on his beard before finally pulling himself away and getting in his car. Rhett watched Link walk away and waited until he pulled out of the parking lot before starting his car and making his way home.

A couple weeks later, Rhett texted Link.

_Hey, I think my back is bothering me again. Can you come take care of it for me? ;)_


End file.
